Black Christmas
by Semmel
Summary: Life for Harry gets unpleasant when his two best friends disappear without a trace and Headmaster Dumbledore freaks over seemingly unimportant things. Now COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Black Christmas 

Author: Semmel

Summary: Life for Harry gets unpleasant when his two best friends disappear without a trace and Headmaster Dumbledore freaks over seemingly unimportant things. 

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the wonderful K. J. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this.

Rating: PG-13 for language 

Spoilers: Book 3 and 4

Dedication: see bottom

Chapter one 

Harry was pissed. Utterly irreversible pissed! His two best friends, or should he say former best friends - nah, that went a little too far... supposedly, yes, that was a good word - supposedly best friends were at IT again. Ron would whisper something in Hermione's ear, who'd start to giggle, and then they would retreat to a secluded spot leaving him, Harry, totally alone. It wasn't like he was jealous or something, or didn't wish them any ahem 'happiness'. He also didn't mind them sneaking out, going who knows where. It was just - well it was Christmas today, for heaven 's sake! And he was all alone! Harry glared moodily into the fire, flames dancing merrily in front of his eyes. Merry! PAH! They didn't even leave a note! 

The boy continued brooding. 'Maybe,' he debated with himself, 'maybe I could go visit Dobby in the kitchens'. The house-elf always managed to lighten his mood. Just as he was about to rise the portrait hole opened and in came Professor Dumbledore. Now that was surprising! But before Harry could say anything the Headmaster began to weep and sob. The young Gryffindor was flabbergasted. "I think, I think I've lost my favourite socks." Dumbledore sniffed. "You haven't seen them, have you? They are green with pink and yellow chickens... They were my favourites!" He started crying even more, and Harry, trying to comfort the older man, got up, and took him into his arms cautiously. While rocking the professor back and forth - a difficult task, considering the difference in weight, and the fact that they were both still standing - he attempted to assure him that everything would be alright, whispering soothingly into his ear. "There, there; I'm sure you're going to find them soon, and if not I ask Dobby to knit you a pair just like your old. He will be more than joyful at the prospect of this." It did the thing: the man wasn't crying anymore; but instead he suddenly drew back, temper flaring up. "I don't want any old socks! I want mine!" he exclaimed, and stomped out of the common room. Mouth hanging open the boy stared after him. Something was definitely wrong! Dumbledore wouldn't freak over something trivial as socks. It had to be something else! Harry sighed. He couldn't really tail him to find out since Ron and Hermione had taken his Invisibility Cloak, and the Marauders' Map with them when they had left. But it hurt too much thinking about them, so he decided to snatch his Firebolt, and fly around a bit. It definitely would take his mind off of things. Grabbing said broomstick and a cloak he headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

Earlier that morning a slightly frantic Hermione was fussing over her hair. Ever since the Yule Ball last year, when people, and especially boys, threw her some 'admiring' looks, she planned on using hair gel more often. But not really having someone, for whom it was worth to go through this, she hadn't bothered. Now she did. Three letters changed her life. Ron. She'd known him since their first year, and always had a bit of a crush on him, but it wasn't until this year that she'd admitted it to him, and more importantly to herself. The turning point was, believe it or not, when she had given her other best friend, Harry, a peck on the cheek on the end of last year. At the moment she kissed him, she realised that her whole behaviour had been an act to make Ron jealous. 

Reaching for her comb, her hand brushed the tooth paste, which had been lying dangerously close to the edge of the washing basin. It fell. Cursing silently she reached to pick it up, only to be surprised by the hand that slung itself around her waist and twisted her around. However she didn't have a chance to shriek, as immediately afterwards two lips pressed themselves against hers. She relaxed on instant; this fiery temper could only belong to her current (and first) boyfriend. 

Living in a house with five other siblings, you learnt fast enough to sneak around silently, well, at least if you wanted to keep some secrets. Usually no one except Ron managed to catch Hermione so completely off guard. Her attentive nature normally saved her from such situations, but not from this. After releasing his girlfriend, the red-head began to whisper gently. "No need for the whole procedure. Your natural beauty can't be topped." He, of course, referred to the rather huge amount of hair gel, which had become her constant 'companion' during the last two months. "Anyway we better get going, if we want to surprise Harry." 

Ron's light footing had already come in useful half an hour ago when he silently crept out of bed, washed and dressed, careful to avoid making a sound as to not wake his only remaining room-mate in his well-deserved sleep. The list of pupils, who'd stay at school during the Christmas holidays had revealed, that the two of them would have their room to themselves. Beside them there was only a handful of Gryffindors left. Among them Ron 's older brothers, Fred and George. Though their number was small, they all the same outnumbered the Hufflepuffs (2) and the Ravenclaws (1). Only the Slytherins could rival them with 8 remaining pupils, yet still one less. 

As soon as Hermione was ready, they tiptoed down the stairs, and stole out of the castle. They would arrive at the meeting point, the Shrieking Shack, 15 minutes later. Harry, of course, knew nothing of this, since he was still fast asleep. And it was good like that! They wanted to surprise him after all. 

A/N: As this is a challenge fic, I dedicate it to the challenger. The only problem is that I forgot who thought of it. I'm so sorry. *hangs head in shame*. (I think the e-mail address was something with 'Fleur'; so if you notice that this contains the tasks of your challenge (someone being obsessed with hair gel, Dumbledore appearing frequently randomly, some moose, Ron and Hermione snogging twice,...), please tell me! I will announce your name in the next chapter. Sorry again!). And, ahem, umm, I also know that I published the fic rather late (a month or so), but firstly I was busy learning for tests, and secondly I wanted to have at least half of it finished before publishing! I hope you forgive me! Review, pleeeaaase!

Talking about reviewing, I want to thank Evie, who was my ever first reviewer (Of my peom: Someone makes me standing tall). Hope this message gets to you! THANK YOU!!! 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Black Christmas 

Author: Semmel

Summary: Life for Harry gets unpleasant when his two best friends disappear without a trace, and Headmaster Dumbledore freaks over seemingly unimportant things.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the wonderful K. J. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this. 

Rating: PG-13 for language 

Dedication: to the challenger (still don't know who) 

Chapter two 

Minerva McGonogall, Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had an extremely good morning. Well at least until she was violently shaken out of her dream - candlelight dinner with Rubeus Hagrid - by no other than Albus Dumbledore himself. Irritated at being woken that early (10:00 a. m. on a holiday!), and embarrassed at being seen in her night dress by the Headmaster she prepared for a telling of, that would even have made Voldemort crouch. But then she saw her boss' face. All anger melted away instantly at the lost look and the swollen, red eyes. In a raspy, tear-strained voice he told her that he had lost his favourite socks, the ones that his dead mother had give n to him on the last Christmas they had spent together. The strict, but clever witch had long learned that her colleague's affinity with this particular pair of foot-wear was very deep, indeed! He only wore them on Christmas, and watched like a hawk about their state. The loss of this Christmas gift would affect him severely. 

A thorough search was immediately organised. Professor Sprout would look through the quarters of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Potions Master Severus Snape would take care of the R avenclaws and Slytherins. Professor Flitwick, Divination teacher Trelawny, and caretaker Filch would search the rest of the castle, while Professor McGonogall, Hagrid and Fang were responsible for the grounds. 

So it happened that at 10:39 sharp Harry, again, was questioned about the whereabouts of aforementioned knitwear. It was when she saw the young seeker take of to continue his practice on the Quidditch field, that Professor McGonogall hat THE idea of how to distract the distraught Headmaster. The older men had constantly kept bugging them about the results of their search, and was more a hindrance than any help. A Quidditch match it would be! Between Gryffindor and Slytherin! And seeing as Madam Hooch was on vacation, Snape would referee the game! He had been complaining about the waste of time that the search would be anyway, and certainly wasn't looking hard enough for her taste.

Okay, she had to admit, he wasn't the fairest (no pun intended), and definitely not the most unbiased umpire ever, but you had to take, what you got, and he was the only one who had any experience in it. And after all, last time he was referee her Gryffindors had still won! They would make it again! She was almost sure. Almost.

What do two teenagers do if they are bored out of their minds, especially if above teenagers are in love. Well, the answer is simple: snog. They did anyway when a large black, shaggy dog bounded up the stairs in an abandoned building. They kept kissing each other furiously, unaware of the beetle-black eyes upon them. "They seemed to do that a lot lately.", the dog thought. It whimpered. The couple still didn't take any notice. Not liking to be ignored the canine gave a short, but loud bark. It did the job. The teenagers pulled apart immediately. The boy , a red-head with lots of freckles, blushed crimson, while the girl, brown eyed and lots of bushy hair, hid her face behind her hands. The dog grinned. "Um, hi Sirius!", she managed. "Hello!" Where there had been a dog only seconds before there now was a tall and slender man with long black hair, a grin still plastered on his face. 

"Since when do you use hair gel, Hermione?" "I told you, you don't need it." Ron had snapped out of his embarrassed stupor, and was now trying to regain his composure and normal complexion. He couldn't really control the latter, but distraction was supposed to help. Although, if she had heard his thoughts, Hermione would have pointed out, that the originally meaning was that you had to distract yourself from the cause of the abas hment and not others from you! But this helped, too.

"I trust, you haven't told Harry?", Sirius inquired. The girl nodded in affirmation, they hadn't. It was supposed to be a kind of Christmas present. One of those you couldn't buy with money, but were the most valuable. It wasn't only valuable to her classmate though. His godfather estimated it probably even higher. It didn't happen everyday, that your name is cleared from crimes you didn't commit. The only thing that could have made it even better, would have been the capture of one Peter Pettigrew. You see this man sold Harry's parents to Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time. After the dark lord had killed the Potters, Pettigrew framed their best friend Sirius Black. Black, who didn't have any evi d ence that he was innocent, was sent to prison immediately afterwards, not even being given a trial. He managed to escape though, and could even catch the traitor, but the rat could escape. With Peter gone it seemed that Sirius had no way of proving his innocence. Until, well until he had visited the ruins of the Potters' house one day, to be exact Halloween this year, the fourteenth anniversary of his friends death, and found a letter from James Potter addressed to him, which was never sent. The contents of this letter were enough to clear him, and with the help of Albus Dumbledore he finally was declared a free man the day before. All of this had been kept secret though. The necessary actions, like erasing him from the list of outlaws, giving him back his belongings (including his wand), and the compensation for his illegitimate imprisonment, had been taken by the Ministry. But the latter wouldn't keep Sirius Black mouth shut about the injustice of his treatment. The reason, why he hadn't shouted it out at the top of his lungs yet, was that he wanted to pleasantly surprise his godson. At least he hoped Harry would like it. The confirmations of Ron and Hermione just weren't enough, he needed to hear it from him. In a few hours he hopefully would. 

A/N: Chapter 2 done. What do you say? Thanks to all who have and will review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Black Christmas

Author: Semmel

Summary: Life for Harry gets unpleasant when his two best friends disappear without a trace, and 

Headmaster Dumbledore freaks over seemingly unimportant things. 

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the wonderful K. J. Rowling. I don't make any 

money out of this.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Dedication: to the challenger and everyone who has reviewed my stuff so far.

Chapter three

They had agreed to 'tell' him right after lunch. It was a good time, not too early and not too late, either. Just right for important and life-changing information.

The plan (designed, of course by Hermione) looked like this:

9:15 h: meet Sirius at the Shrieking Shack, congregate about the course of actions

10:00 h: Ron distracts Harry by persuading him to go to the Quidditch pitch, take a walk, whatsoever, 

while Hermione and Sirius redecorate the common room, till

12:00 h: lunch (for the three youths in the great hall)

12:45 h: go back to Gryffindor Tower

This all would have worked magnificently, if not for the search of Albus' lost socks. Sirius and Hermione had decided to give Ron a head start. They would wait more or less an hour, so Harry was definitely not anywhere near the commons. That part worked. He wasn't. In fact the red head couldn't find him anywhere! After having turned the castle upside down he went to the Quidditch pitch. It was likely for his best friend to be there. On the way there, however, he was stopped by Hagrid, who asked him to search for someone's - he didn't really get whose - foot wear. Since Ron had already been inside the Forbidden Forest before, the Groundskeeper thought he was prepared enough to venture into it again, and finally persuaded the boy. The Gryffindor had been reluctant though. And it was only after the half giant told him that since Harry was practising for everyone's favourite wizard sport, he couldn't take him with him - he, like so many, wanted Gryffindor to win after all - , the lad agreed.

'Of course, 'e wants 'arry ta be good, so they can beat the Slytherins', Hagrid concluded. Yet Ron had something else in his mind. If Harry was out on the pitch, there was no need to play nanny. The thrill that flying gave his friend, usually left him so preoccupied that he'd forget the time over it, and as the protesting of his stomach would remind him of coming to lunch... Nope, no need to play nanny! Definitely! Okay, he might meet the Acromantulas again by going into the Forest, but still THAT was really unlikely, wasn't it? 

Meanwhile in the Slytherin dormitory a rather happy looking Head of House told his even happier students about the upcoming match. Maybe not for the first time the serpents congratulated themselves on being so ambitious. In order to beat Ravenclaw in the next regular Quidditch game all of Slytherins' team had decided to stay over the holidays for practise. With those stupid Gryffindors having to rely on reserves the victory was going to be theirs, no question about that! As they practically ran towards the stadium, most had an extraordinary big and silly grin on their faces. They almost looked stoned. Well, actually they were stoned. At least Malfoy was. The second in command wasn't happy about the fact that the team captain was high, but it didn't really matter. _Potter _always caught the Snitch first anyhow. They'd just have to 'keep' him from doing it to early and make a few goals (sixteen to be exact, since their enemies were too lousy to even shoot ONE). Professor Snape would do the rest, mainly giving penalties for the Weasley twins being to violent - er, actually _they_ weren't more vicious than their own beaters (more like the opposite), but it wasn't _their _Head who refereed. So all in all, let Draco be high. What was it again he was on? Oh, yeah, crack! Flint tried that last year, supposed to be good!

The Slytherins were already dressed in their Quidditch robes, when their opponents finally arrived. Quarter an hour ago all but a few of Gryffindor house had been rounded up in the commons by the Transfiguration Professor. The exemptions being namely Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry had already been forewarned, and had stayed were he was, Ron was in the Forest, and Hermione was having a feverishly argument with Sirius about hair gel in the Shrieking Shack. "You start looking as greasy as Snape!!" - "Do not!!"

Looking at the lot in front of her Minerva McGonogall wondered if it was really such a good idea after all. It was a sorry sight. Fine, they had Fred and George, two top beaters, and Harry (though he was not there) was the youngest seeker in over a century, but would that be good enough? The Professor sighed gazing at her players. Young Ginny Weasley was chosen as keeper, but was she at least half as good as her brothers as beaters? And the Creevey brothers and Neville Longbottom as chasers! It really couldn't have been worse! _You really got yourself into a mess this time, Minerva! _She sighed again. _Done is done. _Having told them a few confident words about how they would be the Slytherins any day with any team, she sent them into the changing room. Taking Potter aside she told him to make an extremely fast catch, before they'd be too far behind. The boy nodded in understanding. 

In next but no time Snape had started the game and thirteen green and red blurs shot up into the sky. - Neville shot into the ground. The poor lad had a knack for accidents. Madam Pomfrey was summoned, and while she took care about him, the number of 'accidents' up in the air beat all records of Quidditch history. 

A/N: I don't approve of taking drugs, this was merely to make the Slytherins seem even worse, and it was also part of the challenge (that's no criticism on the challenger, please don't misunderstand me!). 

Something about my poem: There's a little mistake about the number of words. It reads 10301 or something; it's actually more like 300. I don't know how this happened. Sorry!

Would anyone please review, so I know it's still being read? All you need to write is something like, cool, okay, or crap. I don't ask for more. Oh well, but if you don't, it's alright, too, I guess. I'll keep posting anyway.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and/or plans to do so now!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Black Christmas

Author: Semmel

Summary: Life for Harry gets unpleasant when his two best friends disappear without a trace, and 

Headmaster Dumbledore freaks over seemingly unimportant things. 

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the wonderful K. J. Rowling. I don't make any 

money out of this.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Dedication: it's still the mysterious challenger

A/N: Hah, I managed to post this weekend despite that unbelievable work load. Teacher's beware! No matter how much homework you give and how many tests you schedule, I won't let go of my hobby!

Chapter 4

"....and Creevey, the older, takes the Quaffle, but - NO, he drops it!... Caught by Slytherin Chaser Warrington, he heads towards the goal post, but Fred or George Weasley - can't tell which - directs a Bludger in his direction, he dodges it, and... Fabulous save by Ginny Weasley! That was fantastic!.. Okay, Creevey the younger in possession. Passes to - FOUL!" Justin Finch-Fletchly jumped up. The massive form of the Slytherin keeper had lunged himself on the tiny chaser, knocking him of the broom. "But referee Snape hasn't noticed! Game resumes!" Indeed, it did. 20 minutes later Slytherin led by 80 - 10 (an accidental goal by Neville Longbottom, who had recovered only seconds before). After she had made that great save at the beginning of the game, the youngest Weasley child had been fouled constantly, and was almost as badly injured as Harry, unable to guard the loops properly. The bats of the Slytherin beaters somehow always found their way towards his head, and the Bludgers, though the twins gave their best to protect him, were solely aimed at the Gryffindor seeker. At 100 - 10 George called for a time-out and the teams headed towards the ground for strategy discussions.

"Good boy, Fang!" "Did he find the socks?" "Nah, but me tie. Lost it 'ere, when... oh, ah, never mind!" 

They had reached the edge of a small clearing after searching endlessly for the socks. The boy doubted they would ever find them, and if then certainly not underneath a bush in God only kknows which part of the forest... although.. somehow seemed this place familiar to him. _Oh no! _"I leave yer fer a bit, need ta check somethin', but don' worry. Nothing can happen ta yer if yer stay 'ere with Fang." Hagrid left him alone, while Ron tried to convince his knees to stop from shaking. They felt like jelly. To put his mind of off things he looked around for a bit. If one didn't know the dangers that hid inside the Forbidden Forest, one would find it a pleasant place. In fact, the clearing near the centre of the woods with the birds chirping merrily and the leaves of the surrounding trees softly rustling in the wind suggested nothing but peace. It see to be the perfect spot for a pick-nick. But Ron remembered only too well the events that had taken place here three years ago. Aragog, a vicious spider of gigantic size, and his people had tried to kill him and his best friend on this very clearing. He shuddered. Spiders had always been his greatest fear. Even now he could hear their clicking nois-.... Oh oh! He really could hear it! Suddenly Fang shot up running past him and straight for the castle, whimpering all the way.

"Foul! FOUL! Slytherin Beater Derrick hits Gryffindor seeker with his bat. That's the seventh time already!" And it was the umpteenth time that the referee didn't see it. "But what's that? Potter's seen the Snitch! He's racing towards it, but - NO, Chaser Warrington rams into him!" While Madam Pomfrey, yet again, saw to Harry, Malfoy had a strange vision. While lighting himself a reefer in mid-air he almost dropped it as six moose ran out of the Forbidden Forest and towards Hogsmeade. At the same time Neville Longbottom experienced the same thing, with the exception that he didn't plan to smoke anything and almost dropped it, but instead lost control of his broom completely, and crashed into a Slytherin player seconds later. Malfoy never knew what hit him, when someone suddenly rammed into him. He barely managed not to fall of his broom, his legs somehow slung around the stick, revealing some blonde haired flesh and a tasteless pair of socks. A roar, and moments later his shoes and socks were catapulted off his feet shooting over the pitch straight towards Dumbledore! On the way the shoes fell into the commentator box, but that wasn't important to the Headmaster. He had found his beloved socks! "I can't believe it!", Justin Finch-Fletchley cried, "Malfoy's left shoe caught the Snitch!" 

The match ended in chaos. The Slytherins celebrated their victory, while the Gryffindors looked disbelieving at the commentator. Madam Pomfrey took care of Neville, who had again fallen down. Professor Snape allowed himself a sneer, and Dumbledore happily hugged his socks. Harry just sat on the ground, his head spinning and having a strange sense of Deja vu. His enemy's catch somehow reminded him of the time when he himself almost swallowed the Snitch. 

Yet, as awful as their reverse was, there was one little thing that gave the Gryffindors a bit of their usual cheerfulness back. Never in all her live had it happened that a student stole something from the Headmaster. Professor McGonogall was furious. More furious than she had ever been during her career as transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. This was scandalous! "Malfoy, detention! And two hundred points from Slytherin!!!"

"Minerva!" Snape shot up. "This was probably merely an accident!" But McGonogall wouldn't hear of hit. She and the Head of Slytherin house kept arguing the rest of the day. The students meanwhile decided to go back to their dorms to redress and then headed towards the great hall for lunch. They were all rather hungry. Well, if I say the students, went back, this means all but Harry and Neville, who were escorted towards the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey. "But really, I'm _fine_." - "No buts, Mr. Potter!"

A/N: I'm disappointed. With myself, I mean. I couldn't write a Quidditch match even if my life depended on it, but it was important to the story. So if you want to flame because of the match, do so! I know it wasn't good. If you have any idea 

how to do it better, please don't hesitate to tell me!

Furthermore I'd like to apologize in advance. I'm not sure I'll be able to post next weekend. I doubt it, but I'll try to.

Thirdly: another announcement: The next chapter will probably be the last one of Black Christmas; it at least looks like it at the moment.

And last but by no means least: Big thanks to all who have read and/or reviewed my story or who are going to do so. Your making me very, very happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Black Christmas

Author: Semmel

Summary: Life for Harry gets unpleasant when his two best friends disappear without a trace, and Headmaster Dumbledore freaks over seemingly unimportant things. 

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the wonderful K. J. Rowling. I don't make any money out of this.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Dedication: To the mysterious challenger and everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 5

While all this excitement of Malfoy finally catching the Snitch before Harry (for the first time one might add) took place, an even greater thrill happened in the woods! When Fang had reached his owner's hut it was Ron's luck that Hermione and Sirius were just passing it. The dog dashed towards them while howling bloody murder. One thought entered both their minds: Hagrid. If the ground keeper was in peril, ... he didn't even have a wand! Without a second thought they raced in the direction from where Fang had come from. Sirius with his long legs almost had to drag Hermione who was out of breath when they finally arrived at the clearing. But they didn't see Hagrid. It was Ron that put on a brave but fruitless fight to escape the acromantulas. One of them had just grabbed his leg as a well-aimed curse hit it straight in the eye. They spider let out an ear-piercing scream, and dropped the boy, successfully startling a herd of moose that grazed nearby. In a great stampede the animals fled the scene of battle. That gave Hermione an idea. It was impossible for the three of them to beat the numberless creatures, but the girl remembered that in their second year the spiders in Hogwarts castle had fled in fear of the Basilisk. Surely the acromantulas would be afraid of snakes also? It was worth a try! But while engrossed in her planning she hadn't noticed Aragog coming up behind her. The monster grabbed her right arm and she dropped her wand. The spider hurled her through the air and with a sickening crack she landed right on her injured arm. The pain was unbearable, but she put her last effort into uttering the massage that would save them, hoping her friends would get it, "Sirius! Their frightened of snakes!" Then she blacked out. Snuffles did get it! With a cry of "Serpensortia" an enormous snake shot out of his wand. The moment they noticed the danger the spiders discarded their victims and ran away in fear. 

Hagrid had just picked up Olympe's necklace, which she had lost here during their last rendezvous, and was happily reminiscing as an scream filled the air that almost made his ear-drums burst. It came from the place where he had left the Gryffindor only (in his opinion, love can make you forget about time) moments before. When he reached the spot he roared in rage! That murdering, filthy piece of dirt named Sirius Black was bent over Hermione, who looked like she had a broken arm. Ron was standing beside them, chewing his fingernails. Using all his strength - which was a lot considering the fact that he was a half-giant - he knocked over Black and pinned him against the ground, cutting off most of his blood circulation. It took a lot of time and persuasion from the red-haired boy to make Hagrid allow Sirius to at least stand up. And a whole bunch explanations and pleas for him to not kill the animagus on the spot. The most convincing fact however was that Hermione needed to get a doctor really fast. So the group started towards the castle, with Sirius in the lead, then the Care of Magical creatures teacher carrying the girl, and Ron bringing up the rear. They arrived at the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was still fussing over Neville. After one look at Hermione and Ron she quickly split her attention between the three of them. Hagrid turned his attention towards Sirius who swallowed audible. As if on cue Dumbledore came in and took the half-giant with him towards his office, all along explaining why Sirius was innocent. Albeit not after he had told Snuffles that a begrudged godson was sulking in Gryffindor tower.

Having drunk a disgusting potion, that about tasted like Uncle Vernon's old socks smelled, Harry morosely trudged back to the common room, entered and threw himself into an armchair near the window. This was the worst Christmas ever! His stomach grumbled but he purposely ignored it. He didn't want to see anyone anymore for the rest of the day. Left by his best friends, beaten by Malfoy, and force-fed some sort of medicine that he didn't really need. Could it get any worse today? Outside the rest of the Gryffindors were having a snowball fight. Hopefully they would play late into the night and leave him alone. _Ouch!_ That must have hurt. Colin Creevey had been hit directly in the face.

"Harry?", the boy whirled around. There was - no, it couldn't be! - a man with shaggy, black hair right in front of him. "S-sirius? What...!", "Shh, am I not allowed to visit my favourite godson?" Harry blinked. He loved Sirius like a father, and was overjoyed to see him, but didn't he see in what danger he was putting himself by being here? Had he gone mad? His godfather however interrupted his train of thoughts and launched into the story of how his name was finally cleared. During the whole time Harry just sat unmoving, listening incredulously. His mouth was hanging open when the former convict finally stopped to look in his eyes. The animagus tried to read the expression on the boy's face. There was astonishment, and his mouth was agape, the man would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. "You know," he began, "the offer of .. of last time. It's still open, so if you want a - a different home..." And for the second time that day Sirius Black found himself pinned to the ground, but this time by an ecstatic teenager crying "This is the best Christmas ever!".

Theeeee END!

A/N: It's done! I've finished it! Wow. The next story will be The trouble with the space - time - thingy, and it will be about the Beatles. But I'm gonna write more in the Harry Potter Universe after that. So be afraid! I'll come back. MUWAHAHAHA!

Summersun, Krissy, and FleneBean: Thank you very much, you made me very happy.

Hermione Granger: I guess "no comment" is better than a bad comment. Thanks for reviewing anyhow.

Also much thanks to everyone who didn't review but read it. (You still have a chance, you know. *hint, hint*)


End file.
